Chase Young in Alagaesia
by Dark-Angel-Strikes
Summary: For those who don't know, Chase Young is from Xiaolin Showdown and Alagaesia is the land that Eragon lives in. Knowing Chase Young is not vital for this fic- only know that he is funky!- but to understand the jokes, it would be best to know Eragon.!
1. Eragon's reaction

Just wanna say, we don't own Eragon ooor, (regrettably) Chase Young (who categorises in Xiaolin Showdown) Chase's Adventures in Alagaesia

A production of Chase-is-the-absolute-and-total-best-and-no-one-can-beat-him-because-he-is-invincible-not-to-mention-amazingly-funky…

Chapter one: Eragon's reaction

Eragon awoke to the sight of a stranger with flames rising behind him.

'Hm, odd," he thought drowsily.

He got up, stretching, and then the full queerness of the situation struck him, and left him gasping for air.

"Wh-who are you, amazingly funky stranger that I don't know?" he whispered.

The stranger smiled evilly.

"I am Chase Young. I am absolutely and purely evil (yes, I disagree to any claims held by the Xiaolin monk Omi)."

Evil… why did that strike a bell? Oh yes, evil… the thing he was meant to be fighting…

"If you are evil," he paused for dramatic effect in the middle of the practised sentence, "then you must die!"

Chase just laughed.

Arya burst out from behind Eragon.

"OH MY GOD HE'S SO BRILLIANT!" She shrieked, and then disappeared straight away to spread the word.

Eragon growled. Why couldn't Arya react that way to him? This was just plain humiliating.

"Oh, you are so dead!"

Chase snorted derisively.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight."

Eragon panicked. That wasn't in his rehearsed script…

"Prepare for defeat!"

Chase looked amused. Eragon hoped he didn't realise he was just improvising.

"You know, it's strange how alike you are to the cheeseball…"

That was weird, but it sounded insulting.

"That will cost you your life! No-one talks to Eragon Shadeslayer that way!"

Suddenly, Chase looked thoughtful.

"I wonder…" he murmured, then switched to a monotone. "Oh, look! Behind you!"

What was this? Enemies sneaking up behind his back? He couldn't cope with this right now! Not when his script was running out of lines! The enemies must be eliminated immediately, before they could start talking to him and notice his lack of witty comebacks!

"What? Where?" Eragon yelled, desperate, and swung around.

He heard Chase mutter to himself, "This is too easy…" and then Eragon felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked down, shocked, and saw the point of a sword - his own sword? - sticking out of his chest… at least he hadn't run out of witty comebacks…

_Thus ends Eragon Shadeslayer._

**YAAAY CHASE KILLED ERAGON!!!!!!!**

**Devil: Um…Yes, I wrote this too! So… um… don't give all the credit to Shadow…?**

**Shadow: Was that a comment or a question?**

**Devil: Question. It has a question mark! Duh.**

**Shadow: …**

**Devil: …**

**Shadow: If you don't have a clue who I am, or who Devil is, then check out my profile!**

**Devil: And for those who can't be bothered to review, shaaaaaaaame!**

**Shadow: You're saying shame?? Your name is Devil.**

**Devil: Short for Daredevil! Besides, I'm saying shaaaaaaaame! not shame…**

**Shadow: Devil is very particular about her 'a's. And her 'e's. And basically every other letter of the alphabet.**

**Devil: And cheese!**

**Shadow: Okay then. We're just going to go now. Sorry the chapter was so short. **

**REVIEEEEEEEW!!!  
**


	2. Arya's reaction

Arya's reaction

Arya hacked her way through the undergrowth (which was mean as she was in Du Weldenvarden). Her will to find Chase Young was overpowering her will not to hurt the forest.

Sigh… Chase Young… the incredibly handsome, incredibly funky, incredibly… oh, there he was!

A girlish shriek escaped her lips.

"OH MY GOD IT'S CHASE YOUNG!"

Chase's expression changed to her favourite confused look.

"Firstly, how do you know who I am? I've been in this story for less than five minutes. And secondly, aren't you mad that I just murdered your only chance of overthrowing Galbatorix?"

Overthrowing Galbatorix? Since when did she want to overthrow Galbatorix? And who was this 'only chance' of doing it? …Ah yes, that little squirt who Saphira, for some reason she couldn't quite comprehend, felt some intimate bond with… now what was his name again?

Arya shook her head, refocusing her thoughts on the legend that stood in front of her.

"Five minutes of brilliance!" she screeched, remembering his earlier words. "And secondly, you're brilliant!"

Chase seemed unsure of what to do in this situation. This confused Arya. Surely he had fans where he came from?

"Um… thank you-?" he replied, somewhat awkwardly.

It was obvious that Chase was not taking their conversation anywhere, so she thought she would just let him know of her plans quickly.

"By the way, I'm just gonna follow you throughout your travels in Alagaesia." She wasn't asking for permission; she was stating the facts and there was nothing he could say or do to change them. That she could think of, anyway.

He sensed this.

"Do I have a say in this?" he enquired.

"No, not really." There was no point lying to him, after all.

Chase considered this for a moment.

"Alright, then," he spoke in his cold, evil voice, "I'll just have to destroy you."

Arya was positively thrilled, so much so that she could not control her excitement.

"YAAAAAY I'M GONNA BE DESTROYED BY CHASE YOUNG!!!" She couldn't believe it; this was the best news of her life!

Chase's expression was frantic for a moment, but quickly regained its cool composure. Eragon! That was the little boy's name!

In the time it took her to realise this, Chase's face had gone blank, almost bored.

"Oh look," he stated, his evil voice replaced by one that showed complete indifference to the whole situation, "behind you."

What?! Enemies?! Sneaking up on her precious Chase? Did they not know that he was the most sacred being in existence? They would pay for this!

"What? Where?" she asked hysterically, determined to torture these blasphemous _creatures _who dared to try and harm her Chasey.

She got no reply from him. Arya spun round, desperately searching for the reason for her measly life. Then she saw the tracks.

He had sidled away.


End file.
